Love is noise, Love is pain
by Koriou-Ou
Summary: Midorima/Takao. Back in the high school days Takao used to love loud music, that kind of burning and contagious electronic-dance. He loved parties and messiness and all the popular songs that the girls in his school were always singing, until one day he heard Shin-chan play in the music room of Shuutoku.


**Title: **Love is noise, Love is pain.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Midorima/Takao.

**Warnings: **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** PG.

* * *

**[**_Man proposes, God disposes_** &**

_People who enjoy life are winners_**]**

**i.**

"Well, I heard that the new patient is progressing awfully as the days go by" One blond nurse said softly to another –a brunet skinny woman who always tried his best- in lunch break, while sitting quietly in the hospital´s cafeteria.

"It is a pity; he seems so cheerful most of the time but the sickness is starting to dig deep in his condition" The chestnut haired girl, replied.

"What is interesting about him however, isn't his sickness" The blond dropped his lashes in a secretive way. "Did you know, he always asks for the same _Sensei_ to come and see him"

The other shook her head.

"And every time Midorima-sensei refuses to go or accept this man´s case"

"Well that's really something" The brunet lifter her eyebrows.

"Midorima-sensei has never turned down a case or a patient before… he is a workaholic"

"And what´s worst everyone has been wondering what in the world is happening"

"But this man, he isn't stopping anytime soon… and Midorima-sensei never comes"

"Is sad isn't it?"

The blond shrugged. "The patient doesn't have much time left anyway, perhaps Midorima´s-sensei actions are just kindness?"

**ii.**

"Shin-chan won't come today either" Takao sighed rolling his eyes –really how much could you bother a person, until they acceded to come?

"What a boring man you have become" The black haired man said looking at his white ceiling, musing to himself.

"Hello?" Takao looked back at his door and blinked at the little girl standing there –she looked so tiny and frail in her white robes, pale form her own sickness and holding her little teddy bear to her chest-

"Hello" He titled his head smiling.

"Are you sick _big brother_?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I have been told so but you know these hospital´s people are all so boring" Takao answered huffing. "But with a little princes such as you here, at least I'm already feeling better"

She giggled walking closer to his bed.

"I get scolded all the time by the _sensei's _ when I leave my bed, but is so boring" She agreed. "your hair looks so shiny"

Takao smiled sincerely at the child. "Of course not, yours is prettier"

She averted her eyes. "No, it´s falling and at this rate I´m going to go bald" She squeezed her eyes, trying to hold the tears.

"Oh, little thing, I'll give you mine when that happens" Takao said ruffling the little girl´s head-

"Really?" She seemed exited now.

Takao pursed his lips. "Why? Of course I will. I don't need it anyway"

"But your head will get cold"

"I like cool hats and it will look better on you anyway" Takao said friendlily. "Annnd looook!"

"Sweets!" The little child cried excitedly bouncing on her feet –eyeing the candies bellow his pillow-

"I keep them here, so they won't take them away from me, but I will share with you because we are friends, yes?"

The girl stared with her big eyes at him. "Yes"

"Well then, take whatever you need" He removed his pillow to let her choose.

"_Sensei _will probably get mad at me, though" She wailed miserably.

"I´m sure Sensei will understand, and if he doesn't, you bring him to me and we will teach him a lesson for being mean, yes?"

"No,_ Sensei, _he is very kind to all my friends, the other kids that share room with me and he help us and brings us toys, but he gets very worried easily"

"Then he won't get mad" Takao offered patiently.

"You promise?"

He nodded while she picked her favorite flavor of sweets. "I´ll come back tomorrow big brother" She said giving her pinky to him, he laughed quietly and gave his pinky back.

"Is a promise" Both said at the same time.

**iii.**

"Sensei, the patient in the 106 room has asked for you again" A young nurse told him.

"I am busy with the children and you should send someone more capacitated for his case than me anyway, I am a pediatrician not and adult's oncologist" Midorima replied fixing his glasses and revising his patients files.

"But he insists" She squirmed rather uncomfortably at his severity.

"This" He gestured to the place they were standing in. "is the pediatric ward, I have no business outside this area"

She bowed. "I understand"

Midorima acknowledged her leave and started his rounds with the kids. He isn't complaining about his job, some days are better some days are worst, today is one of the latter. Midorima isn't a sensible person, really, or he wouldn't be able to stand to watch and try to fix children who are way too beyond his effort.

He picked med-school because it seemed acceptable at the time and life had to get going-

He did what he had to.

"Sensei" Little Kanra said to him while he checked the others in her bed.

"Yes" He asked back –she is only six years old and she is suffering from leukemia, she has black shining hair and blue eyes-

"You look sad" She blinked at him.

Midorima was sure, he didn't –anyone could tell he was as normal as always, perhaps a bit more tired but with twenty-six years over his shoulders and just too much knowledge and loads of work to do, any doctor would look the same.

"I most certainly do not" He answered going over her bed to fix her serum-

She frowned.

"I will be going now" Midorima said after upgrading her dose of morphine in the notes.

"No" She stopped him. "I know, what to give you to make you feel better"

And so he waited tolerantly while she rummaged through her stuff in the box over her side table. "Here" She said offering him a sweet which was forbidden from her diet but he took it anyway because it had been years since he had seen a candy like that –so much time ago, summer days, a cart of wood and accurate tree pointers shoots every time his fingers touched a basketball.

He swallowed hard and saved the candy in the breast-pocket of his white coat. "I will be going now" He repeated and then left.

On his way to emergency, the candy moves with his steps –he has patients to check on right now, a meeting with Akashi to play shoji on Sunday, laundry and dishes waiting in his department when he gets home-

On his way to emergency he doesn't think of the nostalgic smell of summer in his nose or the taste of cinnamon the candy in his pocket used to have. On his way to emergency he doesn't think about the clinical history of Takao Kazunari resting on the bottom of his papers over his desk –he doesn't think about how every time he checks Takao´s cancer evolution, it only seems to worsen… he doesn't think of it at all-

**iv.**

Back in the high school days Takao used to love loud music, that kind of burning and contagious electronic-dance. He loved parties and messiness and all the popular songs that the girls in his school were always singing, until one day he heard Shin-chan play in the music room of Shuutoku –it had been very early in the morning and they hadn't walked together towards the institute because Midorima had said he had something important to do…

Takao had arrived premature anyway and as the halls remained empty he had been able to hear a succession of notes resonating through the entire place.

_For Elize-_

Shin-chan had grunted afterwards when he had asked what had been that, the green haired boy was plying.

It turned out, his partner had a recital arranged by his mother in the next prefecture and he needed to practice for that, Takao offered to take him early to school every day if he promised to let him hear the songs and Midorima had accepted. Takao hadn't managed to go to the recital because of his low money incomes and the expensiveness of the ticket for entrance.

He had wished Shin-chan the best of the lucks, however-

And had started to appreciate slow fine-tuned melodies –to this day in his hospital bed, with needles in his arms when he is hearing _for Elize_ on his i-pod while watching at the gorgeous blue of the sky that reflects through his windows, he wonders if back then he was really in love.

He had thought so, first platonically then physically and then quite deeply. And yet after Shin-chan had said goodbye during graduation day, after many months without a word from him, after years of not seeing each other he had guessed all had been admiration, a crush… something like that.

He still thinks of Shin-chan sometimes and all the classical music he has stored on his laptop means a lot to him but it isn't as if the time, life and stuff didn't happen. They are probably just strangers now but even if they are it will be good if he managed to see the green-haired man one last time.

His family has all come, even some friends from university and some ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends –the clock is ticking and while is depressing, he enjoyed life as long as he had it. He studied painting and arts and traveled to many countries; he made memories with many people and had all the things he ever wanted.

"Shin-chan" He sighs and press the repeating button in his i-pod to hear once more _for Elize._

**v.**

"Terminal phase" The other doctor´s discussed at their daily meeting. Midorima took his glasses of and started cleaning them methodically while hearing the specifics of the case. Takao´s case, a genetic condition that only started to appear four years back, the same pulmonary emphysema his grandfather had had.

"We can try and change his medicines" Someone suggested.

"It will do him no good, right now" Another replied.

"Midorima-sensei wouldn't you suggest something?" Two juniors asked.

"If all the _sensei's_ here have done their best here and he isn't getting better then is not in our hands anymore" He said standing up and leaving the conference room.

Is just sometime he wishes they could do more-

He has been watching Takao worsen before his very eyes since approximately two weeks ago. He has been taking the nights shifts and he has been taking the nocturnal rounds the doctor in charge of Takao is supposed to have. Kirisaki-sensei is a good doctor but he looks relieved when Midorima offers to take his turns for him and even does it for free and Midorima doesn't blame him, after all Kirisaki has a wife and kids waiting for him at home.

Takao still asks for him in the day, when he is awake. The nurses almost all of them, excepting the more old that stays the night shifts as well, always go to look for him and beg him to visit Kazunari-san. They are all charmed by Takao´s smiles and Midorima remembers how it felt so he doesn't blame them either.

He watches and watches and one night he goes as far as sit in the couch next to the bed Takao sleeps in.

He falls asleep there and dreams about horoscopes and bandages and the past.

When he wakes Takao is still sleeping, he checks his heart rate, and it is normal. He leaves and thinks about go reading his luck for this week in the paper that all the doctors keep in the meeting room –he hasn't done it in a while but it might work.

**vi.**

Takao understood that sometimes distance and awkwardness were strong incentives to avoid confrontations. And so when Shin-chan had come to him for the first time in four months he had been here, he pretended to be asleep.

The next day became the same and then he just didn't get the guts to talk to him –his wish at least had been granted, he had managed to see him one more time-

He could have been happy with that, but it didn't end that way. Midorima of course, realized he was awake by the third week.

"You are an idiot" The green-haired man had said.

Takao shrugged at that. "You know, I thought you would never come"

"That doesn't matter anymore"

"It does"

"You need to rest" Midorima sited on that same couch he had been just a week ago.

"I used to love you"

"I know"

[-]

* * *

**F/N**:

Lately I have been struggling with a little of writers-block and that's why my other stories hasn't been updated. You may think, hey this story is similar to _A wonderful world_, but it really isn't, I mean first this is a one-shot, second Kagami over there is in a coma and he will live somehow… I promise and besides here, I wanted to portray Midorima as _the doctor_ and his feelings regarding Takao as _his patient_. I also was inspired suddenly for their philosophy. And my visit today to the oncology hospital… yeah, I'm a med-student too.

If Takao lived or not that´s up to you, if Midorima asked him to be with him what left he had that also is up to you-

And basically that's it.

It sucked? I hope not much-

.

If you liked it you should leave a review?


End file.
